


Destroy

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Curse Breaking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 11





	Destroy

Seth had a terrible secret. It was actually a curse, one that he hated, one that he had to hide from the rest of the world in fear of being killed.

It was ironic, he hated death, but everything he touched died. He had the powers of death, but he didn't know how to control it. He wore gloves to try and stop it, but it only worked for so long.

He was distant, if he got close to anyone, he was sure that they would be dead. It happened with his family, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. 

But that was getting harder and harder to do ever since he became friends with Dean.

Dean was his only friend. He was really nice, and respected Seth's wish of not wanting to be touched. Of course, he didn't tell him about his deadly touch. He just lied and said that being close to people made him feel sick.

Dean didn't know much about Seth, but Seth knew a lot about Dean. 

Dean would go to him every time he needed to rant about some of his other friends. Seth would sit quietly and listen.

It wasn't always that Dean was angry, or sad, or stressed, but whenever he was, Seth was the first person he would go to to let off some steam.

The brunette almost felt special, he was almost certain that he was the only person that Dean trusted this much to let him see him in such states.

At most, he thought of the blonde as a great friend, best friend even, if he wanted to go that far.

But recently, his feelings had begun to change.

Every time he saw Dean, his heart would begin to beat faster, and he'd suddenly become nervous. It took him a while to figure out what was wrong, but when he did, he was terrified. 

Last time he loved someone... 

They ended up six feet in the ground.

He tried distancing himself from Dean, but the boy kept coming back. He was like some incurable disease that Seth was stuck with.

And with this new stress now upon him, another one was surfacing: his powers were getting more and more uncontrollable. 

Plants he walked next to would begin to wilt and people had begun getting more sick recently.

Seth knew he needed to solve that problem now, and the only way to do that was to try and control it. But at this stage, it was almost impossible.

He began eating less, and he wouldn't show up at school. He needed to figure this out now,.Dean began getting concerned for his friend.

Every time he needed Seth, he wouldn't be there his mood was dropping considerably, and so were his grades. He needed Seth.

The only logical thing he could think of doing was go to the brunette's house to see what was going on. He had never actually been inside of his house. Seth had only pointed it out once when Dean had brought Seth to his own.

When he got there, he knocked, only to find that the door was open. This worried him even more. 

Had something happened to him?

He walked in the house and shivered immediately. It felt so cold in there. He called out Seth's name, hoping that he got an answer. When he didn't, he silently cursed to himself and began looking for his friend.

The last place he checked was Seth's room.

When he tried the door, it was locked. "Seth?" He pressed his ear to the door and listened, hearing a slight whimper and he knew. He slammed his body against the door, trying to get it open. His shoulder hurt like a bitch, but he had to get to Seth. The door finally opened and the the blonde stumbled in.

Most things in the room were broken and all the plants that sat on the windowsill were dead.

Seth was crawled up into a ball in the corner of the room with his knees brought up to his chest. He looked up, and his tear-filled eyes widened.

"Dean, y-you shouldn't be here." He whispered.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Dean walked towards him, but he whimpered again and Dean stopped.

"Please, don't get any closer... Keep destroying everything I touch."

The blonde kneeled down to Seth and reached out for him. He flinched and tried to scoot back.

"Dean, please. I don't want you getting hurt." He croaked. Dean's hand was inching closer and closer to Seth's face, in reaction, Seth grabbed his hand to stop it. His eyes widened and he froze up, squeezing his eyes shut.

He was expecting Dean to pull back in pain, but he didn't. He peeked his eyes open, and saw that Dean seemed perfectly fine. "Seth?"

The brunette opened both of his eyes in confusion. He brought his other hand out and grabbed onto Dean's other hand. Nothing happened. He chuckled, which turned into a happy laughter. He wiped his tears away and hugged the boy.

Dean, even though he was still confused about the situation, hugged back. "Seth? You okay?"

Seth pulled back and glanced over to the plants. His smile fell when he saw that they were still dead. He walked closer and they wilted even more. He looked over at Dean sadly before carefully walking back. Nothing seemed to happen to Dean, and when he put a hand on his, he didn't react in pain. "Seth, what's going on?" He asked again.

Seth sighed and gripped Dean's hand tightly. "If I tell you, you have to promise that you'll believe me, and to not tell anyone else, and please don't leave me alone afterwards."

He nodded. "Of course! You can tell me anything. And why would I leave?" Seth sighed again.

"Okay." He took in a deep breath. "This may sound crazy, but... I practically kill everything that I touch. And I'm not exaggerating. That plant on the windowsill? It was alive when it got there. As soon as I walked in, it began to wilt. Look." He proceeded to walk towards the plant, which began wilted even more.

When he touched it, the leaves and stem broke off and fell onto the dirt in the pot. Dean's eyes widened. "That... That's impossible." He whispered. Seth shook his head. "It's not. I... You're not gonna leave me, are you?"

He looked terrified, like he was going to burst into tears any second. He sniffed and his eyes began tearing up. Dean stepped forward to Seth and caressed his face.

"Seth, I would never, ever leave you. You're my best friend. And... Well, I'm not dead yet, so please don't cry." He kissed the top of the brunette's head. Seth almost felt like crying out of joy.

  
He looked up at Dean, who was smiling softly at him. He hugged Dean tightly, crying into his shoulder. Dean hushed him and rubbed his back, rocking him back and forth.

He pulled back and put his hands on  
Seth's shoulders. "Come home with me. It's not healthy for you to be all alone out here in this old house." It was more of a statement than a question, so Seth had to go anyways. Dean grabbed his hand and held it the entire walk there. Seth noticed that the plants had stopped wilting as he passed by.

When they got to Dean's house, they went to the kitchen first. Dean's mom wasn't there because she worked nights, so she had already left.

After they had eaten, Dean pulled Seth to his room. It was already late, so he made him go to bed since he hadn't slept in what looked like weeks. He crawled into bed after Seth and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Seth looked up at him, who was waiting for him to close his eyes.

He pulled Dean's face down and kissed him, the blonde kissed him back lovingly.

Seth pulled back and rested his head against Dean's chest. "Thank you." He whispered. The blonde smiled and pulled him closer, kissing his head as he closed his eyes.


End file.
